The Beginning of Korah
by KyraDragon
Summary: When a young girl meets a small creature she finally has a friend. But when she can't separate herself from it, her world gets a lot more complicated. Looking for a beta reader.
1. Optimization

_Not based off a book. Original story._

_Optimization_

"Hey mum?! Are you almost ready to go?" The young girl yelled out to her mother while she finished putting her favorite puppy blanket into the van, her shoulder length hair swaying in the soft breeze. It was a cool day out and not a cloud in the sky, the perfect day for a picnic. She had just turned six years old and to celebrate her mother had suggested they have a picnic at the local park. Marie had loved the sound of it!

"Almost ready dear, I just had to pack the last of the sandwiches." Marie's mother said as she walked outside with a picnic basket in hand.

Marie's face lit up and she crawled into the passenger seat of the van. She was also very excited since this would be the first time she for to sit up front with her mother. She always hated sitting in the back, she felt like luggage back there. After Marie's mother put the basket in the backseat along with the blankets she sat down in the driver's seat and looked at her daughter with that motherly look.

"Seat belts!" Marie chirped, bringing down the strap and buckling herself in.

"Very good!" Marie's mother stated proudly and buckled herself in. She started the engine and put the car in drive. The wheels slowly rolled down the driveway as they started their trip.

"Hey mum?" Marie asked looking from the passenger side window to her mother.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think maybe I could get a puppy?" Marie asked with the big pleading blue eyes, her hands folded together in the lap of her pink dress.

Marie's mother looked at Marie and caved the second she saw her daughter. "Alright, we'll go look at the puppies in the pound before school starts next month alright?"

Marie squealed in delight at the sound of her mother accepting the idea, but at the same time groaned at the sound of her starting First Grade. The kids weren't very nice to her in Kindergarten and she didn't image things to go any differently this year.

The van pulled into the parking lot of the park and Marie jumped out, excited to grab the blankets from the back, but her mother grabbed everything before she could unbuckle, get out of the front seat, and open the door to the backseat to grab them. Marie pouted at the fact that she couldn't help so her mother handed her favorite puppy blanket and told her to find a place in the park to sit.

Marie ran off to a big tree that was by some bushes for a spot to sit. She always loved this tree when her mother and her walked the park and today was no different. She laid out her blanket on the soft green grass. The park was at its best since it was summer. Marie's mother followed shortly behind and laid out her own blanket and laid down the blanket.

Marie's mother opened up the wooden basket and pulled out a ham sandwich wrapped in plastic for her daughter, who had been playing on the monkey bars for the past ten minutes. Her mother called to her and Marie came running barefoot through the soft grass, taking the sandwich when she reached her mother. Marie was about to take a bite when she heard a soft noise, like a light growl mixed with a cueing.

"Did you hear that?" Marie asked her mother.

"Hear what?" Her mother asked, shopping what she was doing to listen.

Marie heard the soft growl again and bolted to her bare feet and went past the large tree to where the dense bushes lay. She heard her mother call out to her but she was more interested in finding out what the sound was that she heard. She moved some of the small branches to the side and gasped at what she saw. It was a small creature, no more than a foot tall. It had silver white leather skin, with strange reddish pink striped markings on its heal, thigh, back, neck, tail, and what looked to Marie like a head crest that was short and pointed. It only had two claws on the end of its arms with tiny claws on the end of the fingers. The feet had two sets of knees, similar as if Marie were to stand on her toes, but with a long foot part, and two big toes at the bottom, with small claws at the end of the toes as well. The fingers and toes were dipped dark gray, and the belly was white as a cloud. The creature lifted up its head and turned to her, its head tilting to the side, as if questioning her as much as she questioned it.

It made the light growling noise again at Marie and wobbled to it's feet to try to stand like Marie, but its legs were not strong enough to support it so it fell down on its stomach. Marie chuckled at the small creatures attempt to stand, which made the creature growl a little at her.

"Well I'm sorry, but it was funny!" Marie tried to defend herself. "Where is your mother?" Marie asked but it just tilted its head to the side again.

Marie's mother ran up to her daughter and knelt down at Marie's eye level.

"Honey, don't run off like that!" Marie's mother scowled.

"But I found this baby and she has no mother; we can't just leave her here!" Marie stated, not wanting to leave the small creature here alone.

"Her?" Marie's mother asked her.

Marie pointed at the small reptilian creature currently content at trying to bite the ants which were walking in a line in front of her.

"She is all alone and it's getting dark out; may I please keep her? I don't want a puppy anymore!" Marie had her mind set.

Marie's mother sighed in defeat. "If I let you keep her you don't get a puppy and you have to pick up after her and take care of her, alright?" She tried to make Marie understand that having a pet meant lots of responsibilities and that they would all be Marie's.

"And I can teach her to sing?!" Marie asked excitedly making her mother chuckle.

"And you can even teach her to sing." She confirmed. "But it will be getting dark soon so we better get going."

Marie nodded and turned back to the small creature, who was just watching her back. Marie picked her up under her arms and carried her against Marie's body, one hand across the creatures back and the other hand supporting her rear; Marie had to make sure to watch out for the creature's stubby, but sharp, claws. Marie walked to the car, unable to help her mother carry any of the blankets or basket back, and managed to get the vans side door open. She gently lifted the creature in before crawling in herself. Her mother got in the driver's seat and noticed her daughter was not beside her.

"Aren't you going to sit up here like a big girl?"

"I want to sit next to my new friend!"

Marie's mother chuckled and said excitedly, "Seat belts!"


	2. Cover Up

_Cover Up_

"Would you like some more tea Miss Korah?" Marie asked in her most proper tone.

Korah growled lightly before tipping over her tea cup with her front claw. She sat awkwardly on her chair, her two back legs scrunched up against her while her toes hung over the edge of the chair. Her small tail stuck out the back of the chair.

Marie giggled, "I'll go ahead and take that as a no-thank-you."

"Nah-graw-oo." Korah tried to mimic.

Marie got estatic over hearing Korah actually talk. "I thought only people talked!"

"Febal take." Korah tried to mimic again.

Marie got excited again and backed her chair up and sprang to Korah, hugging the small creature.

"Marie!" Her mother yelled out, "Time for school!"

Marie groaned and picked up her small backpack that had sat next to the light purple table.

"I have to go to school now." Marie dreaded saying and started to walk to the front door of the house. She was stopped when Korah and on all fours in front of her blocking the door.

"Naw greeve now" Korah tried to talk.

"But I have to go." Marie pated Korah's head before lightly taking Korah's back head crest and moving her to the side. Korah growled lightly as she watched Marie leave and shut the door behind her.

Korah went to the window and put her claws on the window ledge, lifting herself up enough so she could watch the van pull out of the driveway.

Once the van was out of sight Korah got down on all fours again and wondered the house. This was the first time she was ever home alone and she did not like it. Over the past month she had gone everywhere with Marie.

Just then Korah noticed that a shoe was sitting by the couch. She lowered her body and moved slowly around the kitchen, dashing behind a chair that was across the room from the couch, which had the shoe. Suddenly she dashed out and pounced the unsuspecting show and grabbed it in her small mouth, her serrated teeth unwilling to let the shoe escape its untimely demise.

After a good days work stalking the house of inanimate pray Korah heard the door open and she perked up when she saw Marie come through the front door. She jumped off the couch and pounced onto Marie, licking her face.

Marie giggled at Korah and hugged her friend.

"I have had such a long day Korah; the other kids were kinda nice I guess, but mostly they just left me alone, and my teacher seems kinda grouchy…" Marie was cut short when she looked up and saw the shredded shoes all over the place. "What did you do?!"

Korah tilted her head to the side and lowered her body a little, lowering her tail. "I huntz…"

"No! No hunting!" Marie tapped Korah's nose lightly before walking over to clean up the four shredded shoes before her mother came home to see.

Korah crawled her way over to the doggy door and went outside while Marie cleaned.

She felt bad for making a mess but didn't understand why. All she did was keep herself busy while she was left alone. Just then she heard a small bird singing. She lifted her head and saw the Blue Jay sitting on a tree branch not too far away. She lowered her body and moved into the shadow of the tree. Korah moved to the trunk of the tree and slowly started to climb up the tree, using her claws to grab the small indents of the tree to move herself up. She reached the limb that the bird was on and steadied herself. Suddenly she lunged, grasping the Blue Jay in her mouth as she over leaped and missed the tree branch, falling back down on the ground, bird still in mouth, dead.

Marie heard the loud thud and ran outside to find out what it was. She screamed when she saw Korah lying on her back with blood on her face. As she ran up she realized the blood was not Korah's, but the birds.

"Korah!" Marie called.

Korah righted herself and looked at Marie. She smiled and pranced over, dropping the bird in front of Marie.

"Pesent." Korah said proudly.

"No! Not a present."

Blackout lowered her head again and looked up tearfully at Marie, who had rejected her gift.

Just then, they both heard the car pull into the driveway.

Marie hurried and pushed the dead bird under the back porch and turned to Korah. "You will not hunt again! And no saying a word about this to mum!"

Korah watched as Marie ran inside to greet her mother. She turned to look at the dead bird hardly noticeable under the porch. "Hunt again."


	3. A Crime of Passion

Let's have a game:

Draw what you think Korah looks like. I have described her in the story, and I would like to see what you readers imagine in your mind.

Please put the link to your picture in the comment box.

I will let you know who was the closest.

Thanks for playing! Now on to Chapter 3!

_A Crime of Passion_

"I can't believe you are turning 16 already!" Marie's mother hugged her daughter.

"Mommm…" Marie squirmed out of the hug. "I am almost 16, no hugs!"

"I can hug you all I want." Marie's mother stuck out her tongue at her daughter.

Korah shot her head up and looked at the door. "People are here."

Marie looked over at Korah, "Are you sure?"

Korah stretched her arms out and yawned before jumping down off the couch. When on all fours she stood at 5 ft. She bent her fingers in and walked on them like paws, less scratches on the hard wood that way, her back claws still did considerable damage from time to time though.

Marie smiled and ran over to the door.

"Um, Marie?" Marie's mother called.

"Yes?"

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" She looked at Marie with the motherly eyes again.

"Oh…right…"

Marie walked over to Korah and lightly grabbed hold of her head crest and started to walk her into Marie's room.

"Wait? Why are we going in here?" Korah asked when she realized where they were going.

"Mom said you have to stay in here for the party."

"Why?" Korah asked confused.

"Because she thinks that you might scare some of the people."

"WHY?" Korah took offence. "I am no different then you or your mother!"

"I know that, and you know that, but mom thinks different."

Korah jumped onto Marie's bed and plopped herself down. "Fine, but I won't like it…"

Marie smiled and pat Korah on the head, "There's my good girl."

Korah rolled her eyes and turned her head away. It was bad enough having to stay home all the time, but now being locked up like some criminal. She could hardly stand it!

Korah tried to sleep during the party, she really did. But all she kept hearing was kids laughing and singing and…it drove her crazy!

Korah jumped up from the bed and lightly scratched at the bedroom door.

No reply.

She scratched a little more.

Nothing.

She started scratching a third time when suddenly the door flung open and there stood Marie, a rather angry looking Marie.

"Korah! You are bothering the party! Keep it down in here!"

Korah wouldn't even mumble a word before Marie slammed the door closed again.

"Marie…" Korah couldn't believe what just happened. Her friend. Her best friend. She was being rejected for those people she called friends. Korah knew the truth. She heard all the things those 'friends' said behind Marie's back when Marie wasn't around. She heard it all, but she didn't say anything to Marie, she didn't want to hurt her. Just then she heard Marie and another girl in the hall.

"Face it, you'll never be as popular, or pretty as me." The girl said.

"I am too popular!" Marie defended herself.

"These people are just here because I am. And I am only here because I pity you."

Korah heard Marie start to cry, and she bore her teeth. Her claws ached and her blood pulsed. She looked around the room for anything, anything she could do when she saw a window that was half open. Korah used the tip of her nose to push the window up and she jumped out.

The party ended after Marie's fight with the girl. The girl and her friends were walking home from Marie's house, laughing about the look on Marie's face.

"I just can't believe that she thought she was my friend." The girl said and laughed with the girls.

Korah jumped down from the tree she was stalking in on top of the girl, who threw her arm in front of herself for protection. Korah's mouth was down in an instant, biting the arm and moving her head left and right to shred the defending arm. The girl was screaming while blood from her arm was falling all over her face. As quickly as it happened it ended. Korah jumped away, taking a chunk of arm with her. Korah knew not to stick around, or else she would be in trouble.

Korah jumped back in the window after washing her face of the blood in the local creek. She saw Marie lying face down on her bed, still crying. Marie looked up to see Korah and grabbed Korah and pulled her close for a hug.

"Oh Korah, how could I have been so stupid to throw you to the side for them?" It wasn't really a question and Korah knew it. Korah just purred at Marie's hug and laid down next to her to comfort Marie.

A few hours later Korah perked her head up as she heard someone get close to the door. She listed closely to hear Marie's mother answer the door. The police officer informed Marie's mother that there may be a stray dog on the loose, as a girl was just hospitalized and in a coma over an attack and warned to keep a close eye over her child. Korah's eyes widened as she realized that she had attacked the girl and was thankful that Marie was not awake to hear the officer. Korah heard the officer leave and sighed, she was off the hook. She laid her head back down next to Marie and watched as Marie cuddled closer to Korah. Korah fell asleep without a worry in the world.


End file.
